Seeking Closure
by emilyherremanlol
Summary: War broken and tired, Hermione Granger decides it's time to take a break from England, and the Magical world by extension. She moves in with her cousin Isabella Swan to finish high school alongside her. The only problem, the magical world doesn't seem to want to let her go.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hey guys, I've been working on this story for awhile, it's not my first work but it is the first one on this account. If you like this story, and want to read more of my works, I have a few up on my old account: Unicornz.334 (this is from when I was 12 so I'm just forewarning you). So without further adieu, enjoy the story!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THIS STORY. EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THE GREAT JK ROWLING AND TO STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

 **Chapter 1**

I stood under the hot stream of water coming from the showerhead. Memories flashed by me quicker than lightning. I saw the battle mostly, but other things ticked by; the troll swinging it's club at us in first year, the eyes of the basilisk in our second, and third year when Remus Lupin turned into a werewolf right before our eyes and the dementors guarding the school, swarming us by the hundreds. Other memories rippled through my mind that were more recent; Harry returning from the maze with a body, Deatheaters raiding the Quidditch World Cup, fifth year detentions with Umbridge and that fatal night in the Department of Mysteries. My fingers absently traced the scar that covered my chest, the crazed look of Dolohov's eyes haunted me still. Sixth year was a blur, fighting Deatheaters outside the astronomy tower, Dumbledore dead, dragging our hope with him to the grave. Our year on the run, being tortured at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. Memories of my entire life suffocated me as I just stood there. Tears, rolling down my cheeks but I couldn't tell, I was too far off into my past to realize. My eyes scanned the scar that donned my left arm which read "MUDBLOOD" in a childish, crude font. I hated that word, with it being the main insult used against me my entire childhood at Hogwarts.

 _BOOM BOOM BOOM!_

Time caught up in a instant, the sound of my cousin Isabella knocking in the door impatiently broke me from my past. I hastily turned off the water and charmed myself dry. I grabbed my bathrobe off the hook on the wall and slipped it on.

Opening the door, I spoke, "Sorry Isabella. It's all yours"

"It's Bella, how many times do I have to tell you?" Was her response. I mentally flinched when she said her preferred name. It is too similar to HERS, so similar that I refuse to use it.

I shrugged in response instead of speaking, not trusting my voice. She huffed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I continued on my path back to my room, to finish getting ready for my first day as a muggle since I was eleven. I had decided to attend muggle High School in America with my cousin for her junior and senior years. Being nineteen, I looked young enough to be able to join in the same year as her. Isabella and my Uncle Charlie knew about my magic and were okay with it, and I trusted them to keep my secret.

Breaking from my inner musings, I looked through my closet for an outfit to wear. First impressions were the best way to get someone to like you, my father always told me. I eventually decided on a burgundy dress with flowy long sleeves and thick leggings for warmth. Black booties completed my look and I pulled my curly hair into a tight ponytail. I pulled on my wand holster onto my forearm and slipped my vine wand into it, waving my hand over it to make it invisible. Satisfied with my look, I opened my door and walked downstairs in search of food. Isabella was not in the bathroom anymore so I assumed she was in the kitchen. I was right, as always.

"Morning... what's for breakfast?" I spoke, my voice cheerier than earlier.

"Good morning Hermione, I made a full English Breakfast and tea" Isabella seemed to be in a good mood as well, her excitement for the new year shined in her eyes.

"My favorite! Thanks Isabella" I grinned

"Bella" She corrected, rolling her eyes. I flinched internally again, but she didn't know so I kept my mouth shut and just kept on smiling.

We ate our breakfast hastily before walking outside to Isaella's orange truck. She was the only one between us who could drive, having grown up in this world completely.

Upon arrival at school, Isabella and I set off to the front office to retrieve our schedules. We walked in the musty front office and spoke with a lady seated at a desk near the door. My eyes scanned the room for possible escape routes and found that the only exit was the one behind me. I forced myself to stay calm and collected.

"Hello, Hermione Granger and Isabella Swan for our schedules." I gestured to each of us as I spoke, a charming smile upon my face.

"Oh yes! The chiefs niece and daughter, how is he by the way?" She rambled on as she got together some papers and handed them to us.

"He's good, yeah he's good. Well thanks" Isabella spoke up this time, she blushed as she spoke and awkwardly smiled.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you! On the back of your schedules, you'll find a map of the school and the attatched page needs to be signed by all of your teachers and turned in after school."

"Great... thank you!" I turned and walked briskly from the enclosed room, wandlessly casting a warming charm on my dress as I hit the cold morning air.

"Ugh now we have to actually talk to the teachers, what next? Are we expected to make friends?" Isabella complained and I couldn't keep in my laughter in response to her comment.

"Yes we are, Isabella. Good to know you've caught up. Come on, we have to go to class. I have..." I glanced at my schedule "English III."

Isabella looked at her schedule and nodded "Same here. Let's go I guess" I grinned and we began to look for Building 2, where our class is located. "What else do we have together?"

"Not sure, give me your schedule" She handed me her schedule as we approached the front entrance to the Building. I scanned our surroundings for immediate danger and found only students staring at us and whispering as we passed. I sighed, i never seem to be able to escape the spotlight. The door to the building was not the only one I noticed and relaxed as we kept walking in search for the classroom. I flicked my wrist, cancelling my heating charm and began to read:

 **Hermione Granger Class Schedule:**

Period 1-English III AP

Period 2-US History

Period 3-Trigonemtry AP

Lunch

Period 4- Chemistry AP

Period 5-French (Native Speaker) III

Period 6- GYM

 **Isabella Swan Class Schedule:**

Period 1-English III AP

Period 2-Trigonemtry

Period 3- US History

Lunch

Period 4- Biology

Period 5-Spanish III

Period 6-GYM

"We have English, Lunch, and Gym together. That's it" I spoke and handed Isabella her schedule back. She took it from my hand and turned a corner, glancing at her map as she walked. I followed her, not used to the plaster walls and tile floors, I missed Hogwarts more than anything at the moment. Isabella found our class and we walked inside, finding it half empty as the bell has yet to ring. Isabella followed me to the Teacher's desk. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Isabella Swan. We're your new students." A false smile donned my face as I spoke to the older man.

"Yes. Hello I'm Mr. Mason. Please take a seat in one of these seats here" He signed our schedules and pointed to a row of desks against the back wall. We took our papers back and walked over to our seats-to-be. Isabella seemed happy about the seating arrangement while I was irked. I always sat in the front in all my years of schooling. However, I kept my mouth shut and chose the seat closest to the door. The lesson began after a few minutes and it was about as exciting as a lecture from Professor Binns on the Goblin Wars of 1602. I took notes and eventually class was over. Isabella and I parted ways, promising to meet up for lunch together.

My classes leading up to lunch were okay. History was confusing, who the bloody hell George Washington was seemed to be the topic, but I was confused. I never learned American History, I grew up in England and attended a school of Magic my whole life. I decided to try my best but my grade in that class will not be a priority of mine. I liked trig, it reminded me of Arithmacy, a lot of the mathematics are similar. I was able to get a seat in the front, by the door in both classes which was a blessing. My old war instincts are still clinging to me, I'm jumpy and constantly looking for an exit. My wand, hidden in its holster was constantly checked upon. One loud noise and I have a shield around my body, wandlessly and wordlessly. As Mad-Eye Moody used to say, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

Eventually I met with Isabella for lunch. Apparently she had made friends before me. People tried to talk to me but I ignored their attempts. But, if she has friends, I'll be nice to them for her. When I sat at their table, she introduced me to Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, and Tyler. "Hello. I'm Hermione, but my friends call me Mione." I spoke to them, a friendly smile on my face. My eyes glazed over each of them, finding them all relaxed and carefree. The girl Jessica seems to ooze gossip while Angela seems quiet and shy. Mike is obviously a creepy flirt, the way he looks at Isabella confirms it. Tyler and Eric seem like they're nice enough, the kind of guys who live in the friend zone.

We all chatted for awhile before Isabella and I noticed a group of students walk into the dining hall. They were all perfect, too perfect. Each one of them has bloodless, pale skin and golden eyes. They all walked with grace, practically floating to their table. Something was odd about them. There were five of them, two girls and three boys. They all sat at a table together, the blonde girl practically on top of the big muscular boy, the pixie looking girl sat between the blonde boy and the handsome bronze-haired boy. An ethereal beauty seemed to hang in his aura and I felt drawn to him, like my magic is telling me that he can protect me and something else, something terrifying. He looked up at me and glared, not a hateful glare but something I do all the time. He was confused, like something about me alluded him. I recognized 1him from somewhere, I just couldn't place it. I arched a brow, staring into his eyes. That's when I noticed the gentle probing of legimacy, searching for a way into my head. I immediately strengthened my occulemency wards. Something about them screams magic. 'I can't go anywhere without my world following me, can i?' My internal musings were interrupted when I heard Isabella ask Jessica:

"Who are they?" I looked away from him and glanced at Jessica.

"Who? The Cullens? Oh they're really weird. They showed up last year with their parents. They're all adopted, their mom, Mrs. Cullen couldn't have kids or something so they adopted all those teenagers. And they're like, together. The blonde girl, Rosalie is with that big guy Emmet and the small girl, Alice is with Jasper, the guy who looks like he's in pain."

"And the other one?" I asked, glancing at him again. He had turned back and was speaking with Rosalie.

"Edward. But don't even try, he doesn't date. Apparently no girl here is good enough for him." Jessica seemed irritated as she spoke. Obviously she had been turned down by him.

"They're very nice-looking" Isabella mumbled. Jessica and I looked at her, Jessica looked like a child on Christmas.

"That's just it, their dad, Dr. Cullen is like the best doctor in the US. Rumor has it, he practices his plastic surgery on his kids to make them look perfect." I laughed at her comment.

"That's illegal and highly unlikely" I shook my head "I think that's just a rumor Jessica" Just then, the bell rang. "I'll see you guys later. I have chem" Isabella waved and began to talk to Angela who has Biology with her next period.

I grabbed my things and walked to my Chemistry class. I only took Chemistry because it's similar to potions and might be useful in creating hybrid potions. When I got to class, I found only one seat available, right next to Edward. I mentally flinched and walked up to the professor. "Hermione Granger, I'm new."

"Oh yes! Hello, welcome to AP Chem. I'm Ms. Schoniger, your teacher for the year. I trust you have basic chemistry knowledge?"

"More or less" I smiled.

"Good. okay I'll have you partner up with Mr. Cullen over at table 3, were doing a lab today so just have him explain to you the instructions and you can get started." I handed her my slip and she signed it.

"Okay, thanks" I took my paper back and walked over to Edward's table. "Hello. I'm Hermione and I'm supposed to be your lab partner for the year."

Edward looked up at me and smiled a very dazzling smile. "Hello Hermione, I'm Edward Cullen. Please, have a seat" He pulled out the chair beside him with a flourish.

"Thanks." I flash him a small grin and deposited my things beside my chair. "So Edward Cullen, what lab are we doing today?"

"Please, just call me Edward." I nodded and he continued, "Today we are completing a food caliometry lab. So basically we weigh the foods, burn them in here, then weigh them again and complete some conversions to determine the caliometry of said foods."

"You lost me at caliometry. What is that?" I began to reach for my textbook across the desk, next to Edward. He passed it to me and shook his head.

"Have you ever taken Chemistry before?"

"Erm... not exactly, what page is the chapter on?"

"394. So you don't know the difference between thermodynamics and thermochemistry?" I arched a brow at his question. The page number he mentioned resurfaced memories of the dark defense classroom and Severus Snape teaching us about werewolves. I blinked my eyes, clearing my head and pushing back my memories for later review.

"Sorry? What?"

"Nevermind. I'll help you through the year, but that means you need to study if you want to pass the AP Exam. Maybe we can meet up after school sometime?"

"Well, all I do is study so that'll be fine. And sure, I'd love to meet up sometime, just send me an o- a call. Thank you, I really appreciate your help, Edward." Part of me was shocked that he offered his help with chemistry when I'm obviously a dud at the subject. I'm completely lost and I'll admit, I was wrong in thinking that chem and potions are similar in any way.

"No problem. So what led you to come here to Forks?" Edward casually asked me. If it wasn't for his tense shoulders and slightly perked ears, I would have thought that he was just trying to make conversation. In reality, I deduced that he was trying to figure me out, learn about my past, so I devised a plan. I'll tell him half-truths, see if he knows about the war that just concluded in the UK.

"I had to get away. Europe wasn't safe anymore so I packed my bags and came here to see my cousin."

"All of Europe wasn't safe? What do you mean? There aren't any wars happening there, not since WWII." He seemed alerted by my excuse. Definetly a muggle, but what about his legimacy... even now I can feel his presence outside of my barriers.

"Oh erm... there was a serial killer after me and my two best friends, Harry and Ron. He had a bunch of lackeys who were extremely loyal to him, even after his death. So, we scattered across the world. The aur... police are working on the case, but until then we have to stay away from our country."

"Damn. That's intense... well I hope, for your sake, that they get caught and sent to prison." He seemed to not know what to say, but a protective gleam in his darkening eyes told me everything I need to know. Definetly magical.

"Yeah... me too. So! Let's get started with the lab, yeah?" I shook my head slightly, clearing away the memories that seemed to creep up on me. For the rest of the period, we focused on the lab and making small talk about school. The topic of my past never came up again, thankfully. At the end of class, Edward gave me his cell phone number and I gave him mine before leaving to go to my next class, French.

Edward's sister, Alice ended up having the same French class as me and we became quick friends, to the surprise of the rest of the class. She also has Gym for sixth period so we walked together to the class to meet with Isabella.

Alice informed me that the unit that we are starting today is Volleyball. I vaguely remember it from primary school so I asked her to teach me the basics.

As we arrived to the locker rooms, Alice was concluding her explanation, "...and if one side drops the ball, the other team gains a point."

"Okay... that seems simple enough. Thanks Alice!"

"No problem" She smiled brightly at me and I returned it with a grin of my own. We found Isabella rather quickly and she had already gotten our assigned lockers, which were both conviently next to Alice's. We all changed into the odd clothes designated for the gym hour. Small talk flowed freely between the three of us as we walked out to the gym. We reported to the teacher, he signed our slips and set us up in court three, waiting for the rest of the girls to arrive.

After five minutes, every court was full and the game began. Turns out I was rather good at it, given my quick reflexes from the war. Isabella was tripping over thin air so she wasn't much help while Alice was just as good as I was. We won the game 5 - 2.

Once class was over, we all changed and headed to the parking lot, Alice had to find her siblings so she bid us farewell once we got there. Before walking to the truck, I reminded Isabella that we needed to turn in our slips.

"Crap, I forgot, thanks Hermione" She facepalmed and looked around. "Where is the office again?"

"This way. I'll take you two there" A voice I recognized as Edward's sounded behind us. I smiled and turned around. Isabella whirled around, stumbling in the process.

"Thanks Edward. By the way, this is my cousin Isabella Swan"

"Bella, pleased to meet you" She spoke, correcting her given name.

He smirked "Likewise, now shall we?" We both nodded and Edward guided us back into the school, taking us towards the front office. Once we reached the doors, he held one open for us like a gentleman.

"Thanks" I smiled and walked inside the stuffy room, my back immediately stiffened and my alertness heightened, being in such a tight space. Isabella followed closely behind me and we placed our signed slips on the receptionists desk. That's when I noticed it, the aura behind us reeked danger and had my skin crawling, I also recognized the overlay of alluring charm. Edward. Isabella seemed not to notice and chatted with the woman seated at the desk. I subtly pulled my wand and kept it invisible and trained on him. A shield formed between us and I watched his every movement in the reflection on the glass trophy case. Isabella said goodbye to the receptionist and we turned to leave. I felt more at ease with my back not turned to him, a spell was at the tip of my tongue, just waiting for a reason to fly from my wand.

Oblivious as always, Isabella smiled at him. "You waited for us, how nice." She seemed genuinely surprised at his kindness. I, on the other hand, saw it as something predatory, the urge to run flooded my consciousness.

"Of course, I can't have you two getting lost on my watch." He chuckled. "Hey, Hermione, are you okay?" He looked at me in fake concern.

Something told me he knew I was panicking, despite my entirely neutral exterior. Quickly, I came up with a lie, "Er, yeah. Just got lost in a, um, memory. Yeah, you know how it gets..." I did my best to appear sheepish and calm, despite my racing heart. He arched a brow, not believing my story. That's when I recognized him. Cedric Diggory, the first to die in the war against Voldemort. Except Cedric is dead and in the ground while Edward is here... strange.

Surprisingly, he let it slide, only after several seconds of staring into my eyes, his legimacy probing was quite noticeable and my grip on my wand tightened. "Okay... Well, I'll just show you both to the parking lot then"

"I'm sure we can find our way out, besides, I have to use the loo." It was a lie, I just needed an excuse to get him to leave us. "Thanks."

Isabella looked confused but smiled anyways, being polite.

"Well, I'll just leave you to it, uh till tomorrow then" Edward caught the hint gratefully and left without another word. Once he was out of earshot, I dropped the shield and dragged Isabella with me to the ladies room, pushing her inside and locking the door behind me with a flick of my wrist. I quickly cast muggle repellent charms and several muffilatos.

"Okay, Hermione what's going on"

I didn't answer for a minute, I just focused on calming myself and clearing my head.

"Hermione?"

I shook my head, Isabella wouldn't understand. I'll just send a patronus to Harry later. I'll have to tell her something, maybe just a little bit about my years at Hogwarts... yeah, something to make her think I was reliving a horrific memory. But which one? I looked into her concerned eyes and I immediately knew.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I am now, sorry... it's just I was reliving a part of my past"

"Oh, care to elaborate why we're locked in a bathroom then?"

"At lunch today, I recognized Edward, it just never clicked. Just now in the office, I realized who he looks like. My dead friend, Cedric. I watched him get murdered in the memories of my best friend, Harry Potter. I panicked a little, that's all" Not to mention the taunting and dangerous aura that hung in his presence. Maybe Harry was never the danger magnet, maybe it was me all along.

"Oh, oh my god. You watched him get murdered!? Edward looks just like him, like exactly or just similar?"

"Exact, like they could be twins"

"Holy crap Hermione, are you... are you okay?"

"I think so, we should go. We've been in here for awhile"

"Oh, okay. You're changing the subject, but I'll let it slide just this once" I just nodded and dropped my wards, letting Isabella guide us to The truck. By the time we got into the parking lot, it was empty save for the nice silver car in the corner and a few cars in the teacher section. We climbed into our seats and isabella drove us home. Upon arrival, I quickly went up into my room, mumbling something about homework.

I whipped out my wand and locked my door, warding it so that if one were to listen, they heard the sounds of pages turning and a pen scratching on paper. Then, I cast my partonus "Expecto Patronum!" the other materialized before me and I smiled, comforted by it's presence. "I need you to tell Harry this, There is a family of dark creatures here, they're alluring and charming at first, but I was in a closed space with one and noticed something else, a sinister darkness that had my instincts screaming to run. I don't know what it is but, you said to tell you if there was something magical here, I guess I owe you and Ron Ten Galleons. Anyhow, I'll describe them so you can check the ministry library, I would but I can't leave without arising questions. All of them are pale, like bloodless almost. They all have dark golden eyes and look as if they haven't slept in days. They are all beautiful, it's scary in a sense, they're too perfect. Erm, quick reflexes and graceful. I also noticed that one of them has a strong form of legimacy, even without eye contact I could feel him right outside my occulemency walls. The same one also is a carbon copy of Cedric, right down to the crooked smile. I don't know what they are but definetly magical creatures of some type. I'll check the books I have here but it would be fantastic if you could help me out, after all, you are the only one of us who stayed home. I love you! Until next time"

I waved my wand and my otter zoomed out of my room, headed east. I watched it go for awhile before summoning my beaded bag to my person. I quickly opened it and summoned my defense books from school as well as my books from the Care of Magical Creatures class. I took my books to my bed and began to search for information.

Several hours later, in the middle of the night I found something that caught my eye. I had opened my sixth year defense book to find a slip of paper fly out, it was an invitation to the Slug Club Christmas party. What caught my eye was a mention that Sanguini the Vampire would be in attendance. I remember him vaguely, but more importantly, I remember finding the information about Vampires to be mediocre and scarce. Back when I got the invitation, I remember wanting to know all about the mythical creatures, researching them for days in the Library between classes, spending late nights reading into them. All I could find was basic information about the private creatures. They were all human before getting bitten and transformed into the blood-sucking monsters that hid in the shadows. Once bitten, their blood turns into venom during a three day torture, described as a hellfire. When they awaken, they have extremely heightened senses, speed, and reflexes. They also never sleep and must drink blood to survive.I also learned that they are immortal, unless ripped up and burned to ash. They sparkle in the sunlight and have very enticing auras. It seemed to match perfectly, the only thing that didn't add up was the legimacy. I wrote it down and continued to read through my books, soon it was well after midnight and I decided to sleep, foregoing dinner. I waved my wand and my books disappeared, all of them banished to my beaded bag.

I used magic to transfigure my clothes into pajamas for the night, I was too exhausted to get up. Tiredly, I wrapped myself into my blankets and drifted off to sleep, letting the memories take hold of my mind.

 **AN:** So that's chapter 1 completed! To be honest, it took forever to write and I don't know when the next one will be up, don't forget to follow and favorite my story for updates! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ This Story IS NOT abandoned, I just forgot it existed for a while. I'm in college now and have a lot more free time so HOPEFULLY I will get to updating more often.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

I woke up early to a stinging pain on my forearm, my _mudblood_ scar had a trickle of blood trailing down it from the end of the gruesome lettering. I winced and summoned a cloth to clean myself up. This was a common occurrence for me, the aftereffects of Bellatrix's cursed blade would hopefully go away in a year but there was no knowing for sure - her victims never lived.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts of the dead witch. I looked around my neat room, everything was organized and clean except my desk which was piled with parchment and an owl? Harry must have replied over the night. I scrambled out of bed and approached the black bird, a sharp contrast to Harry's former familiar, Hedwig. Ignoring the sadness for all of those lost, I held my hand out to the bird for the wrapped package it held in its beak. It dropped it immediately, the parcel now clutched in my left hand, I wove my wand again and a bowl of water and a pile of owl treats appeared beside the bird. It hooted in happiness and buried itself in its treat. I glanced at my open window and frowned, thinking it was closed the night before. Shaking my head, I sat at my desk to open the package that was surely from Harry. Inside was a book titled Creatures Of the Night by Newt Scamander. My eyes glanced at my notes about Vampires and I frowned, could it really be? I glanced inside the package again and found a letter. It read:

 _Hermione,_

 _Of course, you found trouble! I'm not the only danger magnet apparently. I definitely think you found something supernatural, I'm thinking Vampires. Do you remember Sanguini from 6th Year? He sent this book to Luna (who was with me when I got your Patronus) and she said it would be useful to prepare you. Send a Patronus if you need help or get stuck in a situation, I hate leaving you alone out there but I know you can hold your own. I have to get back to the Ministry, they found a lead on Dolohov. I will keep you updated, I know finding him is important to you._

 _Stay Safe. I love you, Mione._

 _Harry J. Potter_

I looked back at my notes from the night before and excitedly delved into my new book. The information was thorough, explaining why the Vampires were so secretive with their Laws and Government, their abilities, and their eye colors and how they varied on diets. I distinctly remembered the Cullens' honey gold eyes, reflecting on their Animal blood Diet. At least they weren't here to feed off of the small town.

Before I could read more, a pounding sound rumbled through my room. I quickly jumped up and aimed my wand at the source of the sound- my door. The black owl whose name I did not know screeched and soared out of my window behind me, possibly heading home to Harry. Isabella's voice telling me that it was time to leave quickly followed the knocking and I relaxed, waving my wand to open my door.

"Sorry Isabella," I spoke as she poked her head in the room, "I'll be down in a moment."

"Good, I'm gonna warm up the car. You have two minutes." She shut my door and stumbled off, I heard the sound of her tripping at the bottom of the stairs. I smiled and shook my head, Typical Isabella.

I quickly summoned some jeans and a long-sleeved red Gryffindor shirt to wear for the day. I changed out of my pajamas, changed my knickers and grabbed a new bra. I quickly dressed and scourgified my hair, not having time to wash it. After throwing on some boots and my wand holster, I grabbed my school bag and raced out of the house, only stopping to grab an apple and a water bottle. Muggles were truly clever, creating disposable bottles for water. I appreciated the convenience. I climbed into Isabella's truck and she drove us off to school.

Upon arrival we noticed we weren't as late as we thought and went to English together, idly chatting as we walked. Several people approached us to talk to the new girls or something, Isabella gave them shy looks and I just ignored them. I considered telling Isabella about my discovery but thought against it. I needed to confront them first. My senses were on high alert as we arrived at our class. I noticed that Jasper, the most reserved Cullen was in attendance. He sat in the seat closest to the door. His eyes looked like mine I realized, he knew the sacrifices and pain of war. As I studied him, I noticed slight mars and scars along the surface of his skin. Each one was crescent-shaped and subtle. I knew what they were and felt pity for him, I never wished the pain of battle upon anyone, even vampires. He looked up at me and tilted his head, studying me. I quickly looked away not wanting to confront him or his so-called siblings as of yet.

Isabella shook my shoulder, "Were you listening? You look distracted." I looked blankly at her before realizing that I was supposed to speak.

"Huh? Sorry, I saw something and got lost in thought." I rubbed the back of my neck and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, was it about" she whispered, " _the Cedric lookalike guy, Edward Cullen?"_

I raised a brow in confusion until I remembered the day before when I told her that Edward looked like Cedric. I noticed a stirring body by the door in reaction to Isabella's words, further confirming the Vampire theory. "Not really, it was about the class." Best to drive them off my trail while I prepared myself to confront them.

Isabella seemed to buy it and started asking about the course. I returned the conversation until the lecture began and we took notes. My focus split between watching the very potential vampire in the room and the professor's words. Soon, class ended and Isabella and I parted ways. I saw none of the Cullens that day until lunch when I found Edward Cullen walking over to the table I sat at with Isabella and her friends.

"May I join you?" He smiled that crooked smile and for a moment I let myself get lost in it, thinking of my good friend Cedric. I remembered studying with him during fourth year and having a crush on the good-looking protege. I was disturbed from my thoughts when Jessica Stanley's nasally voice broke the spell.

"You can sit by me, Edward!" He glanced at her and frowned at the filled seats. I looked at the seat beside me and softly nodded.

"I-er, I have an empty seat beside me." I stumbled over my words, nervous and embarrassed at my hesitance. Edward gracefully sat beside me, and I felt my instincts again but this time they were telling me that he wasn't dangerous and that I should get closer to him. Curious.

"So were you still wanting to come over later and study?" He asked me, his voice sounded nothing like Cedric's, it was too smooth and harmonic, like a pianist's symphony.

I glanced at Isabella who gave me a thumbs up, I was sure she was thinking that he had a romantic interest in me. I was nervous to go to the Den of Vampires, what if they were planning on killing me... no, I'm overthinking. This would be a perfect time to confront the vampires with what they are. Before I was silent for too long, I finally spoke, "Sure, could I get a ride home afterward? I'm afraid that I am not licensed here in the States."

Edward nodded and smiled, "Sure. My sister, Alice will show you where I park after school, she mentioned you are in the same Gym hour."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." I smiled at him. This was perfect, I had a good chance to talk to the vampires without the interference of muggles being present.

"See you in class, bye." Edward floated across the dining hall back to his family. I watched him for a second before turning back to the people surrounding me. Jessica Stanley looked shocked to her core, the boys had surprised looks on their faces, Angela looked confused as well but gave me a smile when I looked at her. Isabella nudged me smiling.

"Someone has a crush!" Isabella taunted me, completely out of character. I arched a brow at her, and she shut her mouth and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You're going to their house today? OMG OMG OMG" Jessica started talking rapidly about how that had never happened to anyone. She got annoying fast but luckily the bell rang and I shot out of my seat.

"Bye, I'll see you in gym Isabella." I began to walk to class before the halls crowded too much. I really hated crowds, they made me want to apparate away to some remote location and never come back. As soon as I got to class, I grabbed my materials and set up mine and Edward's desk. As soon as I finished he walked in, we were completing our lab today and writing the report. He smiled at me as he sat down.

"You are very organized" he noted. "Thanks for setting up for us."

I nodded in response, I was surveying the room, ensuring that nothing looked accident-prone. I looked at him and noticed he was still looking at me, a slight smile on his face. "Is there something on my face?" I gathered one of my sleeves and swiped at my cheek near my mouth.

He shook his head, the smile not leaving his face. "Does it bother you?"

"Does a person I've barely met staring at me bother me? Albeit yes." I smirked, playing along to his flirting. I felt happy for some reason, I knew he could very much be a dangerous vampire but I felt safe with him near me. I knew it was stupid but I was looking forward to later today. If they knew I knew what they were, maybe I could learn more about them. The book seemed to be missing some specificities and I was the ever-avid learner.

"I can stop, but I would be severely be missing out" He whispered as the teacher began to describe the steps of the rest of the lab to the class.

I had no response but a slight shake of my head and a light blush appeared behind my freckled cheeks. The class passed rather quickly after that, my mind was a whirlwind of thoughts about Edward, Cedric, and the fact that there is a vampire flirting with me and I was flirting back.

After chem Edward offered to clean up the lab and bid me goodbye, reminding me to meet with Alice and him after class, but how could I forget? I touched my wand for assurance and walked to my next class, along the way Alice appeared beside me and began chatting with me. She reminded me of Lavander Brown, both were obsessed with fashion and shopping. I smiled, fondly remembering my late roommate. I was saddened to find her body destroyed by Greyback but I felt assurance in the part I had in the deranged werewolf's death. Before Alice could notice my change in mood, I kept up the conversation, sharing the information I knew about designer shoes. We walked into class and took our seats, she laughed with me and we began our work in French.

After a short class, we trekked to Gym where more volleyball awaited us. Isabella was dressed when we arrived and we quickly followed suit, I made sure to keep my scars covered. An uneventful class period ended with another win for myself, Alice, and Isabella. Alice asked me about my reflexes and I shrugged, knowing she would find out soon enough. I was really liking the Cullens, and I felt better about them than the day before.

Isabella walked with Alice and me to the parking lot once we were released and bid us goodbye when we passed her truck. I reminded her I would be home for dinner before saying farewell. Alice and I continued and I felt nervous as we got closer to the silver car from the day prior. Edward was leaning against the passenger door alongside Jasper Hale, his adopted brother. They seemed to be conversing quietly between themselves but as soon as we got close enough Jasper looked up and smiled at Alice, who skipped up to him and wrapped herself in his arms. He kissed her head and I remembered how it felt to be kissed like that by my best mate, Ron when we had our short relationship. I missed him and Harry greatly.

Edward's musical voice broke me out of my reverie, "Hello, Hermione. Are you all set?"

I looked at him quickly and nodded, a smile forming on my face as he opened the passenger door for me. I thanked him before climbing into the vehicle. Alice and Jasper climbed into the back and Edward slid smoothly into the seat behind the wheel. "Where are your other siblings?" I realized they weren't with us but they were at lunch today.

"Oh, Rosalie drove her Jeep today so it's just us until we get home!" Alice answered me energetically.

"Sounds good." I looked back at her and Jasper, donning them with a smile. Edward started the car and we drove to their house, conversation flowing easily between the four of us.

 **Welp, that's the chapter. I apologize for any mistakes, I wrote this in an hour. Look for the next update in a week or so!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm back again! I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews, your questions will be answered soon enough! As always, sorry for the mistakes and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3

Upon arriving at the Cullen's house, I was quite shocked to find it very open and bright. The house was very modern with walls of glass, a sharp contrast to anything I was used to. I remembered reading that Vampires avoided sunlight due to their skin reflecting the brilliant rays of the sun like a million diamonds. I was severely tempted to out my knowledge of them at that moment, but I refrained, knowing that later when the coven leader, Carlisle Cullen, arrived would be better to explain myself. Edward soon parked the car and we all climbed out, stepping onto the paved driveway.

"Welcome to our home!" Alice chirped beside me. I turned shocked, my wand moments from my hand. She giggled at my deer in headlights expression, not knowing the lethal spell at the tip of my tongue.

I exhaled a deep breath and shook my head, a small smile forming on my face. "It's lovely, I really like the open and modern feel to it, your mother and father have quite an exquisite taste."

"Esme will be happy to hear that" Edward replied this time, a few steps ahead of me. "Shall we head inside and start studying?"

I nodded and followed him into the house, as I stepped into the Coven's home, I noticed the distinct aroma of a roast cooking. I snorted internally, imagining the coven of vampires choking down food to keep up the facade of being human to their visitor. "That smells amazing," I commented, "what's cooking?"

A beautiful vampire stepped around a corner before anyone could respond. She had a heart-shaped face and a kind smile decorated her already perfect face. She excluded warmth, even as a vampire. "Hello, I'm Esme," a musical voice flowed from her mouth, "I am Jasper, Emmet, Edward, Alice, and Rosalie's mother. You must be Hermione. Welcome to our home" Her formality was quickly noted by me, she was uncomfortable having a human present, no matter what her practiced stance told me.

"I am, thank you for having me. Is that a roast I smell?" I almost finished the sentence off with an offhanded joke about vampires but decided against it. George would be disappointed in me.

"It is, are you staying for dinner?" She looked hopeful and I bit my lip in deliberation.

Edward interjected, "Her cousin and uncle are expecting her home for dinner, unless you would like to stay, Hermione?" At his words, Esme appeared dejected for a split second, if only by the slightest movement of her facial features, a normal human would not have picked it up but I did, years of war has heightened my senses and ability to read a person to the most minute detail.

I deliberated for a moment more, watching vampires eat human food if only a few bites, would be hilarious. George and Teddy would love to hear about it. I eventually nodded. "I'll ring Isabella and let her know I'm staying longer."

Esme blinded us with a joyful smile, "Great! Dinner is at 7 when Carlisle gets home from work. Until then, Edward why don't you give Hermione a tour and get to studying. Alice, will you fetch Rosalie from the garage and have her help me in the kitchen?" Alice nodded and left the room, Jasper following her closely behind. Edward looked to me and grinned as Esme disappeared into the kitchen.

"How about that tour then?" He shifted from foot to foot, a hand raised to the back of his neck.

I nodded, "lead the way".

Several minutes later, Edward and I were tucked in the living room with our books out on the coffee table in front of us.

"I can't believe that burning food can tell us the number of calories it has in it. It's bloody insane." I shook my head in slight despair. Muggle science used to be one of my favorite subjects. While I understood the theory of atoms and that mixing certain compounds can make different results, much like potions, I was dreadfully doomed.

Edward smiled a crooked smile, he looked so much like Cedric at that moment and I felt my heart tug. He was a good friend, in the end. I quickly composed myself before I could tear up. "It's the only time we are going over it this year, I wouldn't stress too much about it, just know burning food leaves calories behind. That's all there really is to it."

I nodded dutifully, scribbling a quick note into my notebook. I missed pens while I was in school, the convenience made life easier, no more ink blotches or messy quills. "And what about the next class? Ms. Schoniger mentioned something about the Gas Laws. Are there really Laws for Gas?" The muggle world had gotten confusing during my absence. I really needed to put more time into learning about the changes I missed.

Edward chuckled at my confusion. I raised an eyebrow, showing him I was being legitimate. "Oh, you're serious...uh well"

"I'm not Sirius, he's dead." I blurted out before I could stop myself. I had taken to making Sirius jokes after his death to keep Harry happy and fondly remember his deceased Godfather. It had worked then, but I had gotten into the habit of doing it too often. At Edward's alarmed look I quickly responded. "Sirius was my best friend's godfather, he was like the cool uncle who played pranks on everyone. He was murdered three years ago and I started repeating his jokes for Harry when he died, to in a sense, keep him alive. Sorry, that was dark. Back to Gas Laws."

He was pensive for a moment before nodding, I was grateful that he didn't ask any questions. "So the Gas Laws. There are four main laws that we are going over in this class, the Ideal Gas Law, Charle's Law, Boyle's Law, and Gay-Lussac's Law. They're all math equations that explain the relationships between pressure, moles, volume, temperature, and a constant value."

I nodded, writing them all down. Edward pointed to a page in his textbook that showed a chart with each 'Law' described. I copied the information into my notes.

We spent the next few hours comfortably studying, me asking questions and him answering them in depth. By the end of the third hour, I felt confident in my knowledge of Chemistry and was caught up with the rest of the class. I now understood how the periodic table worked, and the conversion factors that related to stoichiometry and chemical reactions. Tomorrow's class would be much easier for me to keep up.

Edward and I packed up our school work just as the sound of a car pulling up the driveway noticed us of the Cullen Coven's Patriarch and Leader, Carlisle Cullen.

Esme came out of the kitchen followed by Rosalie, the tall blonde vampire gave me an uneasy smile. I could tell there was something about her that was uncertain about my presence, fear or prejudice or both. I would keep an eye on her from now on, I decided in an instant. Esme spoke, "Edward will you and Rosalie set the table?"

I instantly stood and offered my aide, "I can help" Edward smiled at me and Rosalie's wary eyes swept over me. She was clearly uncomfortable. Esme nodded and thanked me before heading to the door to meet her husband.

Edward, Rosalie, and I migrated through the kitchen into a dining room with walls of glass and a grand table in the center. The polished mahogany wood gleamed in the light of the dying sun through the clouds and reflected the light from the chandelier above it. Rosalie strode to a cabinet to the side of the room and pulled out placemats while I followed Edward into the kitchen to grab silverware while he gathered plates. We carried everything into the dining room and began to plate everything in order on the placemats. While we did so, Rosalie disappeared into the kitchen for moments to return with eight cups in her hands. Edward left us to set them down and returned with the steaming plates of food followed by Esme and a tall blonde man with striking gold eyes and blonde hair. I vaguely recognized him, possibly from a textbook image but I was unsure.

"You must be Hermione, I am Carlisle Cullen, the father of this family. It's wonderful to meet you." He stuck out a pale hand to me. Edward drifted behind him dn he and Esme finished setting the table.

"The pleasure is all mine, your home and family are lovely. Thank you for extending the invitation to join you all for dinner" I responded cordially, taking his hand and shaking it with a strong grip. I noted the ice-cold temperature of his skin, I expected it to be as such.

As soon as we released the handshake, Alice, Jasper, and Emmet appeared in the doorway. Alice smiled knowingly at me and I arched a brow at her, confused. "Shall we all sit and have dinner? It smells... delicious Esme" Alice chirped as she floated to a seat at the table, Jasper following her closely. Emmet walked over to Rosalie and they moved as one to the seats across from Alice and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme nodded in unison and they each took the opposite heads of the table, leaving Edward and me to sit across from each other at Carlisle's end of the table.

Emmet spoke for the first time that evening, "Shall we say grace?" He snickered and Rosalie smacked the back of his head, smiling slightly. I smiled, I knew I would like being around this coven, no, family. The food began being passed around, mashed potatoes floated around, the roast was being cut by Esme, who was closest to it and she gave everyone a serving. I smiled to myself, I would let the vampires choke down some food before stating I knew what they were. The joke was too much to pass up. I had definitely become more of a prankster after Fred's death. A tinge of sadness hit me before it was gone within an instant, replaced by a foreign emotion of calm. I looked up and found Jasper looking at me curiously.

Once the food was dished, I took my first bite, the delicious juices of the roast invaded my mouth and I savored it. Edward and Emmet were the first of the vampires to place the food into their mouths. Emmet hid his grimace better than the copper-haired vampire from across the table to me. I giggled at the vampires, each of them looking at me. Damn, I wanted to see more of them.

"You know you don't have to eat for my sake." I stated, spooning mashed potatoes into my mouth. Seven pairs of bright gold eyes glinted with worry.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Esme spoke, eying her plate with wariness.

"I know what you are. You don't have to pretend." I smiled, Alice was gleaming at me, her teeth shining through her smile.

Rosalie burst up from her seat. "Edward how could you tell her we are vampires!"

"I swear I didn't" Edward looked at me worried, "Right?"

My smile got wider. "No Edward, Rosalie, you just confirmed it for me, but I knew you were magical as soon as I laid eyes on you all in the cafeteria the first day."

"Magical..." Carlisle spoke quietly, I almost didn't hear him. "You're a magical then?"

I pouted slightly, wanting to save that information for later. "Got it in one. So you know of magicals then Carlisle. I am a witch, muggleborn."

Everyone but Alice and Carlisle looked confused at me. Rosalie slowly sat down and Emmet spoke up. "But you don't have green skin and warts on your nose, where are the brooms and black cat? What about cauldrons-".

I cut him off, "And you don't burn in the sun, die from wooden stakes, fear crosses, or sleep in coffins and dungeons." He frowned while I continued. "The stereotype of witches and wizards are way off. We look like everyone else, we do fly on brooms for sport and brew potions in cauldrons but there is a lot more to wizardkind."

"How did you know about us then?" Edward spoke up, followed by nods from his family around me.

"Your kind is taught to children in their third year of schooling for my kind, and I've fought and killed vampires in the Battle of Hogwarts. Your gold eyes threw me off and I had to get a book from my friends back in the UK to be sure you were what you are." I shrugged, hoping they wouldn't think I was threatening them.

Jasper spoke up. "You fought in a battle? Against Vampires. And lived?!"

I nodded solemnly. "They were newborns, about fifty of them. I and my friend Ron had to blast our way through them." I never spoke this much about the war, not even with others who lived through it.

Emmet whistled lowly. "Respect."

Jasper frowned at me, "How did you survive?"

I shook my head, flashbacks threatening to take over my mind. He noticed my distress and I felt calm waves wash over me. I peeked at him, not realizing my eyes were clenched shut. "I blew up the corridor and burned them to ash." I spoke in a dull tone.

Rosalie looked alarmed at me. "How did you do that!?"

To that, I smiled. "Magic." I slowly pulled out my wand and waved it, making colorful sparks of light flow in the air before they slowly disappeared. "Magic can be destructive, I know better than anyone." I thought of my many scars, specifically the ones from Dolohov and Bellatrix "But it is also good and bright and brings life and happiness to the world." I smiled fondly, thinking of the times in the DA. I suddenly got the idea to show them my favorite spell. "Expecto Patronum!" My otter spun into existence and began floating around the room, settling on Edward's shoulders before disappearing. I frowned mentally, It never took a specific liking to anyone other than myself.

Alice spoke, "What was that?"

I smiled, "the purest form of magic, the Patronus Charm. It is conjured by a person's happiest memory and can protect souls from Dementors, evil demonlike cloaked figures that can remove happiness and souls from a person. Nasty things, they are." I took another bite of my dinner, savoring the flavor. "The food is amazing Esme and Rosalie, I forgot to mention."

Rosalie nodded while Esme spoke, "You're always welcome dear."

The conversation continued and questions from the Cullens and myself were answered until it was almost nine.

"I better get home, I don't want Isabella and Charlie worrying about me." I finally announced. I could tell they wanted to learn more, just as I wanted to see what they could really do. I could tell the family liked me well enough, Rosalie and Jasper seemed apprehensive but welcoming, Alice, Emmet, Esme, and Edward welcomed me with open arms and were excited about the new information. Carlisle was hard to read, and I wanted to talk to him, there was something he wasn't saying that I wanted to figure out.

"You'll come back tomorrow right?" Alice asked me.

"If that is alright with the rest of you, I don't want to intrude" I responded.

Esme was quick to reply, "You are always welcome in our home, we hope to learn more about the magical world soon!"

I nodded and Edward stood as I did. "I'll drive you home" he stated, I nodded gratefully, not in the mood to apparate.

"Thank you for the dinner and the conversation, sorry for springing that on you, it was rather funny seeing a vampire eat human food though." Emmet laughed and everyone bade me goodbye as I followed Edward to the door, summoning my bag silently and wandlessly.

We strode to his car and we drove to my house, he was more familiar with the town and didn't need instructions. There was a comfortable silence for a while until I remembered something.

"You should know something. My magic feels connected to you for a reason, it's drawn to your soul or something. As soon as I met you, I knew there was something there."

He glanced at me wearily. "I don't have a soul, but I did feel a connection to you as soon as our eyes met. It's like, warm and just right. I can't explain it."

I looked at him confused and relieved. "If you feel it too, then you have a soul. Merlin, my Patronus liked your soul" I remembered the strange encounter then frowned, realizations truck me moments later, just as he pulled up the driveway of Charlie's house. "I think we might be soulmates, I'm not sure, I need to research it, but I studied bonds last year and it makes sense..." I trailed off at the look Edward was giving me.

"I think you're right. Us vampires, we mate for life, similar to that soulbond..." He stared into my eyes and I his. It seemed like forever but it was probably only moments. We were startled by the porch light turning on and jumped apart. I hadn't realized how close we had gotten.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him. He nodded, a crooked smile donning his face.

I climbed out of the car, a true smile on my face. Maybe there wasn't so much darkness in this world.


End file.
